Unlucky
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Yosuke jatuh ke dalam lubang. Bisakah dia keluar? Warning, Yu x Yosuke pairing. Tapi bukan Yaoi?
1. Chapter 1

Back

Fandom: Persona 4

Create Time: 2/19/2013 04:03 PM  
Modify Time: 2/20/2013 09:33 AM

Fandom: Persona 4  
Disclaimer: ATLUS  
Author: Okta  
Rating: PG-13  
Language: Indonesia  
Warning: Tidak ada untuk chapter ini.  
Pair: Mungkin Yu/Yosuke?  
Satus: In-Progress

Unlucky

"Oh, ini terjadi..."  
Yosuke Hanamura akhirnya mengalami kesialan terparahnya saat bersepeda. Hari ini Yosuke mendapat tugas piket kelas sehingga pulang lebih sore. Ketika melewati jalan menuju rumahnya, Yosuke tidak melihat ada batu besar ditengah jalan dan akhirnya melindas batu itu sehingga dia lepas kendali atas sepedanya dan membuatnya terpental jatuh kesamping. Tas yang dia pakai juga terlepas dari bahunya. Ketika dia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan sambil terseok-seok, kakinya menginjak sesuatu seperti kayu yang kemudian membuat suara retak dan tiba-tiba dia telah terperosok kebawah.  
Mungkin ada sebuah kutukan dalam sepedanya. Mungkin juga hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa? Dia tertawa sendiri.  
"Harusnya tadi waktu tali sepatuku putus saat berada di tempat loker sepatu, aku tahu akan jadi sial begini."  
Yosuke duduk bersandar di dinding tanah dan menatap keatas. Warna langit mulai terlihat gelap dan muncul bintang-bintang.  
Di beberapa bagian wajah dan tangannya terdapat luka gores. Baju seragamnya juga ada yang robek.  
Dia mencoba berteriak minta tolong dan berharap ada orang yang lewat. Tetapi setelah sepuluh menit berlalu  
, tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit dan suaranya menjadi parau. Dia pun berhenti berteriak.

Yosuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Sebenarnya lubang tempatnya jatuh tidak terlalu dalam. Sekitar empat meter. Tetapi sepertinya kaki kanannya terkilir sehingga membuatnya akan sulit untuk memanjat. Dia juga tidak bisa menelepon minta tolong karena telepon miliknya berada di dalam tas.  
"Benar-benar sial..." Dia menggerutu. Dilihatnya headphone miliknya patah.  
Dia beruntung hari ini ramalan cuaca mengatakan tidak akan turun hujan. Tetapi, dia masih khawatir dengan dinginnya malam jikalau dia harus menunggu sampai seseorang sadar dia belum pulang. Dia  
Berharap kepada Teddie.  
"Berapa lama aku harus di dalam lubang ini, ya?"  
Tiba-tiba dia mendengar bunyi dering ponsel miliknya dari atas. Yosuke hanya dapat mendengar ringtone itu sampai akhirnya berhenti tanpa bisa berbuat banyak.

Teddie mencoba menghubungi Yosuke sekali lagi tetapi masih tidak diangkat. Dilihatnya jam dinding di ruangan itu.  
"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Apa dia masih di sekolah?" Teddie mulai menjadi khawatir. Karena itu dia menelepon...  
"Moshi-moshi?" Samar-samar terdengar suara beberapa orang yang berbicara di belakang suara itu.  
"Sensei!" Teddie setengah berteriak.  
"... Teddie? Ada apa?"  
"Se.. sebenarnya..."

"Hei." Yosuke yang setengah tertidur langsung membuka matanya. Mungkin ini adalah imajinasinya. Ataukah...  
"Kau bayanganku?" Dia bertanya dengan lirih.  
"Yap." Seseorang yang mirip dengan Yosuke itu tersenyum.  
"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini..." Yosuke merasa sangat lelah dan tidak begitu memperdulikannya.  
"Nah, nah..." bayangan-Yosuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah, mungkin bosan? Dan BOOM, disinilah aku." Dia tersenyum. "Tapi kau tahu alasannya bukan?"

Bayangan-Yosuke melihat ke atas. "Hm... bintang-bintang yang indah."  
Yosuke menggeleng. "... Yah, baguslah kalau kamu menikmatinya..." Yosuke kemudian bersin. Dia lalu mengucek hidungnya.  
"Ah..."  
"Apa?"  
"Ada darah di dagumu ."  
"Biarin." Yosuke tidak menatap wajah yang mirip wajahnya itu. Karena sejak pertama bertemu, dia masih merasa tidak enak saat memandang bola mata yang berwarna keemasan itu.  
Karena Yosuke tidak bicara sepatah kata pun selama lima menit, bayangan-Yosuke mulai bernyanyi. "Twinkle-twinkle little star.. how I wonder what you are..."  
"Hei," Yosuke memengibas  
-ngibaskan tangannya ke atas bawah tanpa memandangnya. "Tak bisakah kau diam, atau pergi?"  
Bayangan-Yosuke berhenti bernyanyi. "Nah... aku tidak bisa melakukannya bukan? Karena kita tahu alasannya." Dia tersenyum.  
"..." Yosuke terdiam. Dia perlahan memandang bayangannya itu . "Yah... karena aku merasa kesepian disini sendirian... "  
"Tepat sekali~"

Yu langsung mempermisikan dirinya untuk naik ke atas. Nanako mengucapkan selamat malam dan kembali menonton televisi. Dojima hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan membaca koran.  
Sampai di kamarnya, dia memencet tombol dan menelepon Yosuke. Terdengar nada tunggu tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkatnya. Dicobanya sekali lagi tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Dia lalu menelepon Chie.  
"Hello? Narukami-kun, ada apa?"  
"Ah... apa kamu tahu dimana Yosuke?"  
"Huh, Hanamura? Tidak. Memang kenapa?"  
"Tadi Teddie menelepon kalau Yosuke belum pulang. Aku juga mencoba meneleponnya. Sama seperti yang Teddie bilang. Dia tidak mengangkatnya."  
"Heeh?" Suara Chie menjadi lebih khawatir. "Kalau begitu aku akan coba bertanya pada Yukiko..."  
"Baiklah, kalau ada kabar, beritahu aku." Yu lalu menutup teleponnya. Ketika Yu akan mencoba menelepon Kanji, terdengar ketukan.

"Hei, aku bosan disini..." Bayangan-Yosuke meregangkan tubuhnya sambil berdiri. Dia lalu jongkok kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Yosuke dengan jarinya. "Hoi, apa kamu tidur?" Yosuke masih diam. "Hoi..."  
"Ah-berisik!" Bayangan-Yosuke agak terkejut. "Harusnya kamu tahu. Kamu kan bayanganku." Jawabnya sewot. "Kakiku sakit, bajuku robek, udara mulai terasa dingin, apalagi aku lapar..."  
"Oh... maaf, aku tidak punya makanan." Dia berbicara sinis. Bayangan-Yosuke kemudian duduk bersandar diseberang.  
Yosuke menghembuskan nafas. "Aku tahu-bodoh."

Teddie dengan kostum beruangnya, Yu, Chie, Yukiko dan Kanji berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Hari mulai menjelang malam. Tetapi masih belum ada kabar dari Yosuke.  
"Rise-chan bilang dia tidak bisa ikut datang." Chie memberitahu teman-temannya."Tapi dia juga berharap agar Hanamura segera ditemukan. Kalau Naoto-kun tidak dapat dihubungi. Tapi aku tadi sudah meninggalkan pesan."  
"Jadi, Yosuke-senpai belum pulang dan tidak dapat dihubungi?" Kanji mengecek jam di ponselnya. "Sudah hampir pukul delapan." Yukiko dan Chie saling pandang.  
"Yah, benar." Yu memandang jalanan yang telah diterangi lampu jalan.

"Hanamura?" Yosuke menengok kesamping. Dilihatnya Chie duduk disebelahnya.  
"Huh, Satonaka?" Dia terlihat bingung.  
"Bicara dengan siapa?" Suaranya sendiri membuat Yosuke berpaling ke arah bayangannya yang masih duduk.  
"Sato-" Yosuke menoleh kearah Chie tetapi dia tidak ada. '...Apa halusinasi?'  
"Hanamura-kun?" Kali ini Yukiko. Yosuke bertambah depresi. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya.  
Bayangan Yosuke hanya diam menemaninya hampir satu jam. Dia membiarkan Yosuke tidur.  
"Merepotkan." Bayangan-Yosuke mengusap kepala Yosuke -tiba mendengar suara gaduh dari atas. "Ah... sudah waktunya..."

"-ke... Yosuke?" Suara itu terdengar panik. Yosuke merasa ada seseorang yang mengguncangnya perlahan.  
"Ngh?" Saat dia membuka matanya, "Yu-u?" Dia melihat raut wajah temannya menjadi lebih lega.  
"Bangunlah, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Untuk itu-" Yu langsung diam membantu saat tiba-tiba Yosuke memeluknya.  
"Halusinasi... seperti Satonaka, Amagi..." Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Yu bingung. "... tapi hangat,"  
"Um.. Yosuke?" Yu dapat merasakan kalau tubuh Yosuke dingin.  
"Hn...?" Suaranya agak tak terdengar karena dia bicara di baju Yu.  
"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Yu hanya bisa melihat rambut Yosuke. Dia merasa kalau Yosuke menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Senpai?!" Suara Kanji terdengar dari atas. "Bagaimana kondisi Yosuke-senpai?"  
Yu mulai mencoba menepuk bahu Yosuke. "Hei, ayo keluar dari sini." Yosuke melepaskan Yu dan memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Yu dapat melihatnya walau agak gelap. "Disini berbatu dan dingin."  
"Ok, baiklah." Yosuke masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.  
Yu lalu mengikat tali yang dia pergunakan untuk turun ke badan Yosuke dan berusaha membuatnya berdiri.  
"Ow, ow, ow..." Yosuke meringis kesakitan. Karena rasa sakit itu, di telah sadar sepenuhnya. "Yu?" Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.  
"Hei," Yu secara insting menopang bagian kanan tubuh Yosuke sehingga Kaki kanannya tidak terbebani. Dia belum tahu apakah kaki itu patah atau hanya terkilir.  
"Kamu-nyata?"  
"Heh, ya." Mendengar itu tiba-tiba wajah Yosuke merah. Dia ingat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.  
"Um,, ta-tadi..." Yu menggeleng.  
"Kita harus keluar dari sini." Yosuke hanya menggangguk pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tarik talinya. Hati-hati, sepertinya kaki kanan Yosuke cedera.  
"Hanamura?" Terdengar suara Chie dari atas. "Kanji-kun akan mulai menarikmu. Ayo tarik dia." Chie bicara padanya.  
Yukiko mengeluarkan telepon dari tasnya.  
"Baiklah! Bersiaplah senpai!"  
Sementara Kanji menarik mereka berdua dari dalam lubang, Yukiko yang telah memanggil ambulan mengambil tas milik Yosuke.  
Saat Yosuke keluar, Teddie langsung menangis dan memeluknya. Dia masih memakai kostum beruangnya.  
"Teddie..." Yosuke mengusap kepalanya.  
"Huweee..." Air mata Teddie membasahi baju Yosuke.  
"Hanamura..." Chie duduk disebelahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"  
"Ah... cukup baik kurasa, selain aku benar-benar lapar."  
"Hanamura-kun." Yukiko tersenyum padanya. "Teddie-chan yang menemukanmu menggunakan penciumannya." Yukiko merasa lega tidak ada yang serius.  
"Te-teddie merasa sendirian saat Yosuke masih belum pulang*hiks* karena itu Teddie coba menelepon tapi tak diangkat... kha-khawatir, Teddie menelepon sensei. Huweee."  
"Ah, haha. Maaf... telah membuat khawatir..." Yosuke tersenyum lembut sambil terus mengusap kepala Teddie.  
"Kamu ini..." Chie memukul bahunya pelan. "Bagaimana bisa ada didalam sana?"  
"Er..." Yosuke yang masih dipeluk Teddie yang menangis hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

Di rumah sakit Yasoinaba.  
"Baiklah. Sudah selesai sekarang." Dokter yang baru saja membalut kaki kanan Yosuke dengan perban menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Dia kemudian melihat foto-foto ronsen dan tersenyum.  
"Jadi.. " Yosuke memandang kakinya. Dia sudah bersih. Luka yang ada di wajahnya sudah diobati.  
"Tidak ada yang patah, hanya terkilir." Dokter itu melihat jam tangannya. "Kamu boleh pulang."  
Dengan kursi roda, seorang perawat mendorongnya keluar. Ayah dan Ibu Hanamura, Teddie yang sudah melepaskan kostumnya dan Souji masih ada disana. Yukiko dan Chie telah pulang karena sudah larut. Sedangkan Kanji tidak disana karena mengurus sepeda milik Yosuke.  
Yosuke melirik Yu yang duduk di kursi kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Dia masih merasa malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan saat tidak begitu sadar.  
"Oh, sayang..." Ibu Hanamura langsung menghampiri puteranya. "Kami langsung datang kemari saat Teddie-chan menelepon dan memberitahu apa yang terjadi. Ibunya membelai rambut Yosuke dengan kasih sayang.  
"Yah, lain kali jangan ceroboh jika bersepeda." Ayahnya kini juga berdiri di dekatnya.  
"Ayah,," Yosuke cemberut.  
"Tapi, untung tak terjadi apa-apa." Dia menepuk bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang dimana dokter berada. Yosuke mengikuti ayahnya dengan matanya.  
"Ayahmu itu..." Ibunya tertawa kecil. "Dia hampir memecahkan sebuah gelas saat tergesa-gesa kemari. Nah, Ibu akan menemui ayahmu dan bicara dengan dokter." Yosuke mengangguk. "Teddie-chan. Jaga Yosuke."  
"Yes, mam!" Teddie melakukan posisi hormat sempurna.  
"Dan Narukami-kun, terimakasih."  
"Ah... iya."Ibu Yosuke kemudian berjalan pergi.  
Perawat itu mendoakan kesembuhan Yosuke dan juga berjalan pergi.  
"Yosuke," Yu akan mengatakan sesuatu tetapi mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat wajah Yosuke merah padam.  
"Huh, kenapa kamu Yosuke?" Teddie bingung. "Wajahmu merah..."  
"Akh, uh-um ti, tidak apa." Dia menjawab dengan panik.  
"Yosuke."  
DEG  
"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."  
'Eh?' Yosuke kini menatap kearah Yu.  
"Sampaikan salamku untuk orangtua mu." Dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yosuke. Yu lalu tersenyum. Dia kemudian berbalik menatap Teddie. "Nah, Teddie. Sampai nanti." Dia pun berjalan pergi meninggal mereka berdua.  
"Tentu senpai." Teddie melambaikan tangannya? Saat berbalik, Teddie melihat wajah Yosuke merah lagi. "Huh, Yosuke? Kamu mirip kepiting rebus yang kita makan kemarin. " Teddie tertawa sendiri.  
Karena sebal ditertawakan Teddie, Yosuke mencubit lengan Teddie. "Beruang bodoh!"  
"Aww!" Teddie langsung memegang tangannya."Sakit tahu!" Teddie menjulurkan lidahnya. "Yosuke jelek!" Tapi dia kemudian tertawa lagi.

-  
Esok harinya,  
"Eh? Hanamura-san kemarin terpeleset dan masuk ke lubang?" Naoto duduk di atap sekolah bersama Kanji dan Rise.  
"Ya, apa kamu tidak mendapat pesan? Satonaka-senpai yang meneleponmu." Kanji memakan keripik yang dia bawa.  
"Maaf, teleponku kemarin mati setelah masuk ke dalam air." Naoto membetulkan topinya.  
"Lalu bagaimana Hanamura-kun?" Rise yang duduk disebelah Naoto mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil keripik yang Kanji pegang. "Tadi malam waktu Chie-chan memberitahu, nenek sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku tidak bisa datang." Dia memakan keripik kentang itu dan memberikan satu pada Naoto.  
"Nah, Yosuke-senpai cuma terkilir. Walau sepertinya agak berat karena hari ini dia tidak berangkat."  
Rise mengangguk. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat Chie dan Yukiko berjalan menuju kearah mereka.  
"Eh? Dimana Yu-senpai?" Rise mencoba melihat kalau Yu berada dibelakang mereka.  
"Oh, Narukami-kun pulang duluan." Yukiko menjawab sambil duduk.  
"Heeh?"

TING TONG  
Terdengar suara derap langkah. Kemudian pintu di depannya terbuka.  
"Sensei!" Wajah Teddie langsung senang. Dia kemudian mempersilahkannya masuk. "Apa sensei mau menjenguk? Yosuke ada di kamarnya. Dia agak tidak begitu enak diajak ngomong. Katanya bosan, bosan."  
"Oh." Yu tersenyum.  
"Hari ini Teddie juga libur karena Ibu memintaku untuk menemani Yosuke." Teddie sadar kalau Yu memegang sesuatu. "Ah, sensei. Bunga apa yang sensei bawa itu?"  
"Ini." Yu memandang bunga yang dibawanya. "Nanako yang memetiknya saat kuberitahu bahwa Yosuke sakit." Yu memberikan bunga itu pada Teddie.  
"Oh, Nana-chan!" Teddie menerimanya dengan hati-hati. Mata birunya penuh kerlipan cahaya. "Aku akan memasukkannya ke vas dan memberinya air. Sensei naik saja dulu." Dengan itu Teddie lalu berjalan pergi sambil bernyanyi. Yu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga.  
Di depan pintu, Yu mengetuk beberapa kali.  
"Teddie? Ada apa?"  
"Ah..."  
"Oh," Terdengar bahwa Yosuke tahu siapa yang mengetuk."Yu?" "Um, silahkan masuk."  
Yu membuka pintu. "Maaf mengganggu." Dan berjalan masuk.  
Yosuke sedang duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidurnya. "Hei, ada apa? Oya, maaf kamarku berantakan." Yosuke meletakkan majalah yang dibacanya. "Kau tahu, ternyata memang tidak enak dikamar terus. Aku bosan dan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi aku perlu memakai tongkat penyangga sehingga aku tidak akan memberi tekanan pada kakiku." Yosuke menunjukkn tongkat penyangga yang disandarkan di dekat kasurnya. Yu hanya mengangguk. Dia lega karena Yosuke hanya terkilir dan terkena beberapa luka gores. Tapi dia masih bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Yosuke saat mereka di dalam lubang.  
"Oh, ya." Yu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dia bawa. "Dari Nanako-chan." Yosuke mengambilnya. Sebuah kartu. Kemudian membukanya.  
: Yosuke Onii-chan. Kata Onii-chan, Yosuke Onii-chan sakit. Semoga lekas sembuh sehingga kita bertiga bisa pergi ke Junes bersama. Oh, ya. Bersama Teddie-chan juga.:  
Terdapar gambar bunga dan tulisan Junes. Hal itu membuatnya tertawa.  
"Haha, Nanako-chan benar-benar suka dengan Junes. Benar kan, Yu." Yosuke tersadar bahwa Yu menatapnya dengan serius. "Um..."  
"Yosuke,"  
Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Teddie membawa vas yang berisi bunga masuk. Tapi begitu melihat suasana di dalam kamar hening, Teddie hanya meletakkan vas itu di meja dan melambaikan tangan.  
"Teddie akan membuatkan teh dulu~" Dan menutup pintu.  
Di dalam ruangan itu menjadi kaku.  
"Ma-maaf!" Yosuke menggaruk pipinya malu-malu. "Aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu."  
"Tidak apa kok." Yu kemudian berdehem. "Hanya saja tentang halusinasi."  
"Oh," Yosuke melihat kakinya yang diperban. "Waktu itu aku melihat Satonaka dan Amagi-san. Tapi ternyata cuma halusinasi." Yosuke tidak menceritakan bahwa dia juga bertemu bayangannya lagi karena dia sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa. Bukankah bayangan itu terbentuk dari sisi gelap yang tidak diakui? Dan dia telah meghadapi bayangannya sehingga memperoleh persona.  
"Karena itu kau menganggapku halusinasi." Yu terdiam sebentar. "Apa kamu juga melakukannya?"  
"Huh, melakukan apa?" Yosuke tersadar. "Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya, karena kau tahu. Waktu aku melihat Satonaka, aku menjadi bingung. Lalu Amagi-san..." Yosuke menjelaskan dengan tergesa-gesa.  
"Lalu, saat itu?"  
"Oh, aku hanya senang kau datang. Er... maksudku aku tidak begitu sadar waktu itu!" Yosuke membela diri.  
"Nah." Mata Yu menjadi hangat. "Yang penting kamu tidak terluka." Yosuke menjadi salah tingkah.  
"Ma, makasih." Dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Oya," Yosuke mulai mengalihkan pembicaraannya. "Bunga apa yang Teddie masukkan ke dalam vas?"  
Yu memperhatikan vas itu.  
"Nanako..."

Sudah dua hari ini tidak turun hujan. Pelaku pembunuhan juga sudah menyerahkan diri. Karena itu, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Tapi, apakah itu benar?  
-


	2. Chapter 2

Back

Terimakasih buat yang telah meninggalkan beberapa komentar mengenai cerita ini. Maaf jika update nya lama karena aku mulai bekerja di dunia nyata satu bulan-an ini. Hehehe...

Create Time: 4/11/2013 01:44 PM  
Modify Time: 4/11/2013 04:05 PM

Terimakasih buat yang telah meninggalkan beberapa komentar mengenai cerita ini. Maaf jika update nya lama karena aku mulai bekerja di dunia nyata satu bulan-an ini. Hehehe...

Mari kita teruskan cerita selanjutnya.

PERSONA 4  
Fanfiction  
Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak kaki Yosuke terkilir. Dia beruntung kakinya telah membaik. Karena sekolah libur sehabis ujian, mereka berencana berkumpul di Junes. Tetapi tiba-tiba mereka mendapat kabar dari Nanako kalau telah terjadi kecelakaan dengan tangan Yu . Karena itu, hari ini dia tidak dapat pergi karena memeriksakan tangannya.  
"Aku harap Yu-senpai tidak apa-apa." Rise merasa kecewa karena hari ini dia tidak bisa bertemu Yu.  
"Nah, kata Nanako, sensei tidak apa-apa." Teddie lalu meminum soda yang ada di hadapannya. "Mungkin kita bisa menjenguk sensei." Dia lalu melihat kearah Yosuke. "Seperti saat sensei menjenguk kamu Yosuke!" Dia terlihat senang. "Aku juga akan membawakan bunga seperti yang sensei bawa!" Rise, Chie, Yukiko dan Kanji melihat kearah Yosuke.  
"Apa?"  
"Oh... jadi waktu itu Yu-senpai pulang duluan untuk menjengukmu yah Yosuke-senpai?" Rise menyipitkan matanya.  
"Memang kenapa?" Tiba-tiba Yosuke terlihat canggung. "Amagi, Satonaka dan kamu juga datang menengokku kan?" Dia lalu menunjuk Kanji. "Kanji juga menengokku. Bahkan dia membawakan sesuatu. Tidak seperti kalian."  
Mendengar hal itu, Yukiko mengernyitkan keningnya. "Jadi, kami tidak boleh menjenguk tanpa membawa sesuatu? Begitu Hanamura-kun..."  
Yosuke melihat bahwa mulut besarnya hampir membuatnya dalam masalah menggeleng keras. "Um... bukan itu maksudku..."  
"Lalu, apa yang Yu-senpai bawa." Rise teringat perkataan Teddie. " Yu-senpai membawakan bunga?!" Rise terlihat kaget. Chie dan Yukiko terlihat akhirnya juga menyadarinya.  
Kanji hanya terlihat 'Huh, memangnya kenapa?' Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran para gadis itu.  
"Ha-na-mu-ra..."  
"Hiiie!" Dia kaget saat ketiga pasang mata memandangnya. "It-ittu pemberian dari Nanako-chan!" Dia berteriak. Wajahnya memerah.  
Tiba-tiba ketiga gadis itu tertawa.  
"Yosuke-sempai! Lihatlah bagaimana wajahmu." Rise terlihat tertawa geli.  
"Ka-kalian mempermainkanku ya?!" Yosuke langsung membenturkan keningnya ke tangan yang dia letakkan diatas meja.  
"Tak perlu malu Yosuke..." terdengar suara Teddie dan terasa tepukan di bahunya. Para gadis masih tertawa.  
"Diam kau, beruang yang tak bisa tutup mulut." Yosuke bergumam di tangannya. Dia kemudian menoleh kearah Kanji yang duduk disebelahnya.  
"Ada apa Yosuke-senpai?" Kanji melirik dengan agak takut pada para gadis yang tetap masih tertawa.  
"Aku kemarin lupa." Dia kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan menoleh kearah para gadis. Dia lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kanji memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Saat Yosuke melihatnya lagi.  
"Lupa tentang apa?"  
"Makasih telah mengurus sepedaku." Dia memandang Kanji dengan sungguh-sungguh  
"Nah, tak perlu dipikirkan senpai. " Terlihat wajah Kanji menjadi agak malu.

Yu sedang berada di dalam ruang IGD. Di ebelahnya ada seorang suster yang dari tadi berusaha merayunya. Nama suster itu adalah Sayoko Uehara. Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat Yu bekerja sambilan sebagai petugas kebersihan di rumah sakit ini, sang suster itu seperti tertarik dan suka menggodanya hingga sekarang.  
"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Tetapi dengan tangan kamu terkilir." Sayoko menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kemudian tersenyum pada Yu. "Walaupun begitu kamu selalu terlihat tampan Narukami-kun." Dia mengerlingkan mata kanannya. Yu hanya memandang kearah Sayoko tanpa merubah ekspresinya yang datar. Melihat bahwa dia tidak mendapat tanggapan, Sayoko menghembuskan nafas panjang dan kembali bertindak sebagai seorang suster.  
Yu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sayoko. Tangannya tidak patah, hanya terkilir. Tetapi agar tulang yang terkilir tidak bergeser lagi, maka tangannya dililit perban. Dia tidak boleh menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk beraktifitas dan Sayoko juga mengatakan bahwa dalam tiga hari lagi, dia harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kembali bagaimana perkembangan tangannya yang terkilir itu.

Setelah selesai, Yu mengucapkan terimakasih dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Dia melihat keponakannya dan pamannya langsung berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk dan menghampirinya. Nanako terlihat khawatir saat melihat tangan Yu yang diperban.  
"Bagaimana?" Pamannya, Dojima juga melihat tangan Yu yang diperban.  
Yu tersenyum. Dengan tangan kirinya, dia mengusap kepala Nanako dengan lembut. Dia menatap keponakannya dan pamannya bergantian.  
"Tidak apa, hanya terkilir. Ini-" Yu diam melihat tangan kanannya. "Supaya tidak bergeser." Dia kemudian mengambil kertas dari sakunya dan menyerahkan kepada pamannya."Tiga hari lagi aku harus kembali kesini untuk pemeriksaan." Pamannya menerima kertas itu dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu mari-"  
KRIIING  
Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Dojima berbunyi. Dia kemudian mengambil ponsel itu dari sakunya dan melihat nama yang muncul di layarnya. Dia memandang Nanako dan Yu dan kemudian berbicara di teleponnya. "Moshi-moshi..." Dojima mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ya, baiklah... beri aku beberapa menit." Dia lalu matikan ponselnya.  
"Papa, ada apa?" Nanako melihat ayahnya.  
"Maaf, Nanako. Ini telepon dari kantor. Ada petunjuk baru mengenai kasus yang sedang kami tangani. Karena itu, aku harus segera pergi ke sana." Wajah Dojima terlihat agak bingung.  
Yu yang mengerti apa yang dikhawatirkan pamannya itu mengannguk. "Kami mengerti, kami bisa pulang sendiri."  
"Iya, Papa tidak perlu khawatir, Nanako dan Onii-chan bisa pulang sendiri." Nanako tersenyum.  
Dojima mengangguk dan membelai puterinya itu. " Kalau begitu hati-hati saat pulang." Dojima mulai berjalan keluar.  
Nanako kemudian memandang kearah Yu. "Ayo Onii-chan. Hari juga mulai sore."  
"Yah." Yu menimpali.  
Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sampai di dekat rumah mereka, Nanako yang berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan kiri Yu berhenti saat melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan rumah mereka. Yu yang juga langsung melihat kearah depan saat Nanako berhenti berjalan, dapat melihat bahwa orang yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Terlebih saat ternyata ada seorang lagi yang muncul dari samping orang itu dan tiba-tiba berteriak.  
"Nana-chan!" Dan melambai kearah mereka.  
Nanako yang mengenali suara orang yang memanggilnya langsung terlihat gembira dan mulai berjalan lagi.  
"Yo,Yu!Nanako-chan!" Yosuke adalah orang yang berdiri di depan rumahnya bersama Teddie.  
Saat Yosuke ingin bertanya tentang tangan Yu, Teddie duluan yang bertanya. "Sensei! Bagaimana tangan sensei?" Teddie melihat kearah tangan Yu yang diperban.  
"Cuma terkilir." Mendengar jawaban Yu membuat Yosuke lega.  
"Teddie onii-chan dan Yosuke onii-chan datang untuk menjenguk?" Nanako bertanya sambil membuka pintu.  
"Tentu! Teddie juga membawakan kue dan bunga." Dia memperlihatkan dua bungkus yang dijinjingnya.  
Mereka berempat kemudian masuk kedalam. Teddie menyerahkan karton kue yang dibawanya kepada Yosuke dan bunga kepada Nanako. Nanako kemudian meletakkan bunga itu di dalam gelas yang diisi air kemudian melihat kearah Yu dan tamu mereka.  
"Akan kubuatkan teh." Nanako tersenyum.  
"Teddie bantu!"  
Mereka berdua pun sibuk dan meninggalkan dua orang pemuda untuk duduk bersama. Mereka duduk di bawah. Yosuke membuka karton kue dan mengeluarkan empat choco short cake.  
"Ini produk baru dari JUNES." Yu melihat short cake itu dan mengangguk.  
"Sepertinya enak." Yu tidak hanya basa basi. Soalnya cukup lama dia tidak makan kue dan dia agak ngiler saat mencium baunya.  
"Heh, tentu. Ini menjadi salah satu yang paling diminati." Yosuke juga kemudian meletakkan garpu plastik di dekat kue itu.  
Tak berapa lama, Teddie muncul sambil membawa nampan dengan empat cangkir teh dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Nanako mempersilahkan Yosuke unuk minum. Saat matanya melihat short cake yang telah ditata di meja, mata Nanako berbinar.  
"Wah! Kue cokelat." Nanako kemudian duduk di seberang tempat Yu duduk. Teddie ikut duduk disebelah Nanako dan menambil kue bagiannya. Mereka langsung bercakap-cakap. Yosuke melihat kedua anak yang ada di depannya sambil menggeleng.  
"Anak-anak." Gumamnya. Dia juga mengambil porsi miliknya dan mulai memotong bagian kue dengan garpunya. "Hm... rasanya memang enak." Yosuke menoleh. "Bagaimana Yu?" Tapi dilihatnya Yu hanya memandang kearah kue yang ada di hadapannya. "Huh, bukannya tadi kamu bilang enak?" Yosuke penasaran.  
Yu memandang kearah Yosuke yang sedang memasukkan potongan kue kemulutnya dengan tidak percaya. Apakah orang yang ada di depannya itu lupa.  
"Yosuke..."  
"Oh!" Yosuke lalu meletakkan garpunya. "Um... " Dia melirik kearah Nanako yang masih asyik dengan Teddi. "Pakai tangan kiri?" Yosuke memberi masukan. Mau tak mau Yu mencoba memegang garpu plastik itu dengan tangan kiri dan memotong kue itu. Tetapi koordinasi tangan kiri Yu tidak begitu terarah dan menyebabkan potongan kue yang dipotongnya jatuh ke meja.

Melihat raut wajah Yu membuat Yosuke merasa kasihan. "Baik, baik. Mana garpunya." Yosuke menyingkirkan kue miliknya lalu mengambil garpu dari tangan Yu dan mulai memotong kue itu. Dia merasa bertanggungjawab tidak memikirkan bahwa akan sulit untuk makan dengan tangan kiri. Dia kemudian menyodorkan garpu dengan potongan kue cokelatnya kearah Yu sambil berpikir 'Kalau Yu tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya, mungkin Nanako-chan yang akan menyuapinya seperti yag dilakukannya seka-rang? Huh?' Yosuke tersadar apa yang dia lakukan bertepatan saat Yu menggigit kue yang Yosuke sodorkan. Yosuke langsung menjatuhkan garpu plastik yang dipegangnya ke meja karena gugup.  
"?" Yu melihat kearah Yosuke dengan tanda tanya sambil mengunyah kue cokelatnya yang lezat. 'Hmmm...'"Ada apa?"  
"Oh... tidak. Uh, aku akan memberitahukan Nanako-chan untuk. Uhm, menolongmu untuk menyuapi kuenya."  
"Kenapa?" Yu bertanya lagi.  
"Kau tahu kan... itu..." Yosuke kebingungan untuk menjawab.  
"Hei Yosuke, aku tidak keberatan kamu suapin." Yu berkata tanpa merasa malu tidak seperti Yosuke.  
"Ba...baik kalau begitu."  
*Apa cukup romantis? Kayaknya tidak. Hehehe.*  
-Yosuke akhirnya kembali menyuapi Yu sampai akhirnya Teddie dam Nanako menyadari dan Nanako meminta maaf pada Yu karena lupa dengan tangan Yu. Yu tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa. Yosuke yang terakhir menghabiskan kue miliknya dengan wajah merah. Yu yang walaupun tangannya terkilir merasa cukup senang karena mendapat kue plus disuapi oleh Yosuke.-


End file.
